Journal of a Pearl
by GalacticCat1
Summary: Steven Universe- The year is 1843. The Universe family has decided to travel west on the Oregon Trail. Human AU. Little bit of Pearlnet, but just motherly-ish.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

***IMPORTANT***

 **I was playing the Oregan Trail (it's an online game about the Oregan trail) and me being the nerd I am, I named the charecters after Steven Universe.**

 **Then, I thought, wouldn't it be cool if the gems actually helped humans across the trail.**

 **Wait... No...**

 **What if they WERE the humans across the trail!**

 ***ALSO IMPORTANT***

 **Regular text is the story**

 **Italics is Pearls Journal**

 **Also writing in old-timey speak is really fun/hard.**

 **:)**

* * *

The hot April sun beat down on Missouri, warming the air to a point of discomfort for its inhabitants. The year was 1843, a time when the hype to venture West had caught the eye of the Universe family. Many of their friends and relatives had chosen to journey the trail, and few had complained about the destination that waited at the end.

"There are many an opportunity for work on the western coast." Garnet leaned back in her chair, the two front legs off the floor. She looked across the table to Pearl, pressing for an answer with her eyes. She scrunched up her nose in an attempt to push her glasses up, which Amethyst found quite funny to steal and laugh at Garnet trying to find them when she was practically blind.

The tall girl sported a pair of basic black pants, brown boots and uncomfortably warm socks that Peatl had knitted. A worn leather jacket covered her shoulders, hiding the formerly white button up shirt that had now turned grey. Her hair had been tied back in a loose ponytail, though her curls could hardly be contained.

Garnet cleared her throat, reminding Pearl that she expected an answer sometime this century.

"Correct, but how shall we venture?" Pearl answered almost unsurely. Her sing-song voice matched her outfit to perfection, which consisted of a loose blouse, tucked into a long, flowing blue shirt that just touched her ankles. On her feet she wore a basic pair of black flats, thin white socks underneath that.

She crossed her arms worrily, glaring at Garnet, who calmly responded. "Do we not have a wagon and oxen?" The taller woman adjusted her thick glasses, fixing them from sliding down her nose (which they had an awful habit of doing). Pearl worried her lip between her teeth, tapping her toe on the old wooden floors.

"Oh nigh, Pearl, there is not anything for us here." Amethyst added into the conversation, an elbow on the table and her head resting in the palm of her hand. She got reassuring nods from both Peridot and Lapis, also listening to the debate. Pearl grumbled, obviously outnumbered. Though she had thought of trying to argue her way out, she knew there wasn't any hope. "Oh blasphemy, fine by me. Yet pack wisely and thoroughly. Winter hast been known to strike fast and hither."

Garnet gave one final smug nod before leaning back even further in her chair. Maybe a little bit too far. The back legs of the chair skidded forward, scraping the wooden floors and sending the chair flying forward. "AUGH!" Garnet tumbled backward, landing square on her back. The house eroupted in laughter, from all but one.

"How many a time must I tell you not to lean back in your chair?" Pearl giggled, reaching a hand to help Garnet up, who groaned and accepted it. Getting to her feet, she shot a glare at Amethyst and Steven, who tried to muffle their laughter. "Tis eight o'clock, time for you to rest in bed."

The younger of the group left giggling, off to wash their faces and change into nightgowns before they went to sleep, leaving Pearl and Garnet alone. "If you are making I leave for Oregon country, we'd best be planning out this embarkment." She walked to the cupboards, pulling out a small stack of paper and a set of quills.

Pearl pulled out a chair, sitting down and setting her supplies in front of her on the worn wooden table. "We shall need remember to plan our route." She started, pulling a piece of paper from her pile. "Need not." Garnet took a seat, grabbing her paper and dipping a quill in the inkwell. "The route is laid out already. This a trail, one way only to go. We shall just need to pack supplies."

Pearl worried her lip between her teeth, drumming her fingers against the table. "Yes, though-" Garnet put a finger to the smaller girls lips. "Trust in I." She said, getting back to listing supplies that they'd need for the journey. She brought her finger down, pushing up her glasses for the millionth time that day. "Is it that you do not care for the importance of this embarkment?" Pearl said as her face heated up. Garnet looked in her direction.

"No." Garnet responded, as the list was taken from her. "Let us get back to the task at hand." In neat writing, Pearl wrote at the top of the page: _Supplies for Oregon._ Garnet took a quill of her own, scribbling something down on the pace in her messy handwriting: _A map._ She smiled from the scowl she got from Pearl, who groaned. "This time is to be serious!" She snapped at Garnet. "All in good fun." Garnet laughed. "Though yes, time to work."

The two sat at the table, papers scattered among dishes of ink and quills. "Shall need a thousand pounds food, proper winters clothing, spare parts, yet how will it fit in the wagon?" Pearl added the items to a list, dipping her quill in an ink well. "I am not positive, yet we can purchase supplies along the way, as forts and towns do draw near the trail."

A blob of ink dropped from Pearls quill, square on the centre of Pearls list. The slender girl sighed, resting her quill in the bottle of ink. "What shall we do? If we do chose to hither and stay, you cannot find work. Though we leave and we risk loosing all that have labour for. How do we leave this house; our home?"

Garnet stopped for a moment to think.

"Shall wait and see. All may become clearer in the morning. Best be that you rest as well."


	2. Chapter 2: Caramel

**_April 7 1843_**

 _Garnet hast convinced I to trek west to Oergon Country. It is; it shall be one a doubt, I know it so._

 _Though soon we will need to depart, I do doubt we will come fully prepared for what may await us along this pilgrimage. Those who travel do not say that it is with great ease, but with immense onerous. I am in fact willed to bet a silver nickel that Amethyst may disobey law among the journey. Tis her whom is always a ruckus, whether it that may be she slips gaul in my bed while I slumb_ _er, or to 'amend' my preserves by adding the piquant seasons that she may be able to grasp._

 _The sun shines, to be a promising hot summers. I do hope to find many a berries whilst we wander. Garnet and I would always travel yonder valleys 5 miles away to pick a wild current on our tandem bicycle. Twas her whom stated that she did despise that bicycle. (I do reckon that she does in fact enjoy an odd bicycle ride.)_

 _But through lo our wander, may any pray bilious fall? Or yet any worse, perish? These thoughts though may unnerve I, mine trust rests in Garnet. All now that I may think of these action, the notion may not to me aid; Twas not the best proposition. And what may become if we do remember not to pack, but to neglect? Then we ourselves may starve nor freeze!_

 _Have I heard many a tale from the voyage from other. If we do depart now, our oxen and ourselves may only arrive in the last week of October. Tis a long journey, that I am most certain of._

 _And lo the journey ahead of us. I pray to thine in heaven that we shall make it without perish._

 _~Pearl_

Pearl signed her name at the bottom of her diary page as she has done every night before, closing the book and stashing it in the drawer on her bedside table. The table was one of the only pieces of furniture in her small bedroom, as it only consisted of a bed pushed against one wall, a wardrobe on the other, a small chair and that bedside table.

She'd tried to decorate the room to her tastes with embriodery curtains (which had taken ages to make) and an intricate rug on the floor, which she had traded one of the natives a beaded bracelet for.

Pearl smiled at the memory, of how nice the people were. It was a mystery that some called them savages, or even inhuman. They were wonderful people, and even though they didn't speak English, they were terribly kind when Pearl had gotten lost miles in the woods and they had allowed her to stay overnight at their camp.

She took her journal out once again, dipping her quill in the black inkwell on her table.

 _And in great fortune, we may be able to join paths with the Native._

She scanned over her new addition to the page, smiling with her neat writing that could have been considered art. "HELLOOOOO PEARL!" The shreik of one of her housemates burst her eardrums, along with the slam of her door opening and hitting against the wooden panels of her walls.

"Peridot has brought caramel confectionary!" Amethyst exclaimed, a broad smile across her face and caramel in her teeth. Pearl scrunched her nose up and scowled. "Have I ever told you to mark before entering a ladies chamber?" Pearl snapped, closing her journal and sliding it back in her desk drawer.

Amethyst stopped to think, bringing a hand to her chin and stroking as if she had a beard. "Yes." She answered, smiling. Skipping out of the room for more sugary treats, Amethyst grabbed Pearl by the arm out to the main room of the small shared house.

"Pearl wishes for caramel!" Amethyst sang, dragging the older girl into the front room. "Amethyst, refrain!" Pearl scolded once again, when Amethyst finally let go of her. Pearl glanced over to the table, still scattered with papers and lists of supplies needed for the trail, but also a tin can full of small wrapped candies.

"Do you wish one?" Peridot offered, holding the canister of candy out to Pearl, who hesitated. She reached out an arm, picking up a caramel candy and peeling off the sticky wrapper. "I do suppose so, for just one." Pearl popped the candy in her mouth, chewing the sticky caramel as it stuck to the roof of her mouth. The petit girls eyes lit up. She'd never tasted anything to sweet in her lifetime.

"Is it that you best another?" Peridot asked, raising her eyebrows. Pearl looked over to Peridot, before grabbing another. She smiled as she savoured the sugary treat, flavours meeting in her mouth. Her face suddenly took on a dissapproving look, as a thought settled into her mind.

"What cost did these caramel come for?" She asked, picking up the tin and scanning the labels for a price tag. Gasping when she saw the price, she scrunched her nose up at Peridot and scowled. "Thirty five cents! And while this, we can barely afford a dimes worth of flour! Lo here yet it is that you spend almost a dollars half on frivoulous confectionary?"

"Hast we not have had nothing but potato stew for all this former year?" Peridot counter argued, snatching back the can of sweets and storing them under her arm. Pearl grumbled, crossing her arms. "If we are to petty about such worthless things, how must we venture and cross the trail whilst we lavish our capital?" She barked back, tapping her toe on the floorboards.

This was when Pearl felt a strong hand grab hold of her shoulder. "Fear not, Pearl. Each currency that hast been obtained hast been put into great usage. Though we do all need to reward and treat ourselves."

The thin girl grumbled, mumbling something under her breath before reluctantly taking another candy, which in no way she enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3: On the road

**You guys aren't understanding how fun it is to write in the old-fashioned style. Reviews and comments would be wonderful!**

* * *

Pearl stood in her bedroom, an open suitcase laying on her bed, and her wardrobe open. Of coarse, she couldn't take everything she owned. The cart was probably already tightly packed as it is. But what to take, and what to leave behind...

The anxiety of forgetting to bring an essential engulfed Pearl, driving her to the point of panic. Filtering through her closet, everything looked as if she wouldn't survive without it. Maybe, she would decide not to bring something, just to have it turn out that it could have saved everyone's lives along the trail. But no, that wouldn't happen. She took a deep breath of the musty air of the old house, then breathed out. "All to do is think but of what I may regret if I do not possess."

Clothing seemed like a necessity, which was a good place to start. She flipped through the dresses hanging in her wardrobe, settling on a white one for Sunday's, and 3 brown ones for other days. A pair of boots may come in handy, as well as a sun hat. In went her hairbrush, socks, and last but not least, her journal.

The journal was somewhat special to Pearl. She'd only had it for a month, yet had already grown attached. Something about the isolation, and that you could confess without actually confessing. The whole thing seemed like a gift from God if you'd asked Pearl.

Before packing it away, she opened it, finding a pen somewhere in the mess she called a bedroom and wrote a quick entry before she had to leave for Oregon, this was definitely a time she would like to remember.

 _April 8, 5:30am_

 _Our department for the west is something I had never thought shall happen; it had always seemed as if it shall be intended yet not consummated. Yet I here stand, packing away my beloved belongings as I prepare for the voyage._

 _Oh lo, what if I am to forget something? Or to pack too many of my propety! Nor seems like a prudent or terribly prosperous thing to do. Here I shall start a list._

 _Three day frocks_

 _One Sunday dress_

 _One petticoat_

 _Six pairs stockings_

 _Five pairs undergarments_

 _Two pairs trousers_

 _Three work shirts_

 _One pair boots_

 _One pair day shoes_

 _I bid that this shall last me for the Oregon trail, as it is all I hast packed, all I have room to._

 _~Pearl_

"Are you yet packed for Oregon?" Garnet opened her door, stepping inside Pearls bedroom just as the pale girl had packed away her diary and had began to root through her closet to try and find anything else that she'd need. Pearl threw a pair of stockings on her bed, being headfirst in the closet, scraping out anything that would be remotely useful on the journey. "I almost am." She responded, adding a belt to the growing pile on her bed.

The taller of the two packed Pearls belongings in her suitcase for her, buckling it closed and lifting it off her bed. "Best be that we left before sunrise, as to have the full days to travel." Garnet said, carrying the suitcase out to the cart waiting outside their door. Pearl followed closely behind, passing Lapis in the kitchen who was spooning preserves into jars, then loading them into a box.

The wagon was rather small, room for someone to drive, another 2 to sit, and just enough space for the luggage. Amethyst and Steven sat by the wagon, Peridot sitting on one of the passenger seats. A hand was held out to Pearl, offering to help her into the cart. Pearl accepted Garnets offer, using her to steady herself as the stepped up into the wagon next to Peridot.

The preserves were carried out of the house and slid into the cart just as the dawn began to break the night. "Bid farewell to our former home." Garnet climbed into the drivers seat, grabbing hold of the reins for the 4 oxen who were to pull the wagon. The remaining three who couldn't fit into the tightly packed wagon walked beside as Garnet cracked the reins, sending them off on their journey west, unknown to what may await them not along the way, and at the end.

Their house slowly vanished from view, dissapearing down the long country road. That was the last they would ever see of that small house. The thought couldn't fully register in Pearls mind, it felt as if they were just leaving, then coming back. The soft crunch of the last of winters snow and the blazing red sunset put Pearl to peace, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air which was so, so different than the musty houses air.

Steven and Amethyst were playing tag, Lapis pacing beside the cart with Garnet at the reins. Pearl had noticed a change. Not just in scenery, but in people. Lapis had almost lost her femenine demeanour, instead of her usual blouse and skirt, she wore one of Garnets shirts, three sizes too big and tucked into her equally as big trousers, held up by a single suspender. Boots cradled her every step, which looked brand new, though were soon to be just as scruffy as Garnets.

Speaking of Garnet, she had seemed happier. Almost as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Literally. She say am straight upright at the wagon, minding her posture (which Pearl had been nagging at her to do). It had almost seemed like the trail was doing good for her housemates, or rather wagon mates now.

Hills and lakes rolled by, stretching out as far as the eye could see, with the occasional town dotting the landscape. They'd been on the road for almost an hour now, being very obvious that the initial excitement had worn off. The walkers now held on to handles on the back of the wagon, feet off the ground and resting on the back bumper of the cart. Garnet was slouching again (Pearl knew it was too good to be true).

She seized the opportunity to do some writing, unbuckling her bag and pulling out her journal and a pen.

 _7:00am_

 _Our wagon hast been peregrinating for one hour, it already seems as though we have fallen weary. Peridot rests beside be in art wagon, possibly dozing off. Yet it does seem as if we had travelled afar, it is that we pass a town every mile. Nonplussed I that America is so resplendent and prodigious. Is it that we shall be voyaging for the latter eight months? Dear God in Heaven give me the strength to stay strong._

 _Our passage is so we may stop three days. I dost not know if I may make it that far. Our rations are so carefully configured, we mustn't eat unless it is a meal. I already feel hunger. That I cannot wait for lo mealtimes._

 _My guard is upon me for any lark that Amethyst may try and pull; I shall not have a repeat of the gaul incident._

 _~Pearl_

Pearl closed her journal, sliding it back in her bag. The sun had barely risen above the trees, the sunrise colours still visible in the distance. Pearl sighed, the day had barely started and she already wanted this trail to be over.

These would be the longest eight months of her life.


	4. Chapter 4: SNAKE

_April 11 1843_

 _We hath laboured to travel for two nights, in which were quite long as well cold. Our wagon hast stopped at a small spring, for I to do laundry as well as cook a dinner. Thee days are long and beginning to grow hot; Tis only a small amount of time fore the weather to become scalding._

 _We need travel another 100 miles before we are to reach a fort to buy more food. Heaven knows how long that may take, lo we only have 300 pounds food to last us. Thus dinner was rather bland; potato and radish soup. (I do shall write the recipe, as it was filling)_

 _2 quarts boiling water_

 _8 potatoes_

 _5 radishes diced_

 _Any herb or spice_

 _Meat scraps_

 _There is little meat, what does exist is expensive. But lo we may make do with the blessings we have. I also must work on mine knitting, as I do wish for to have mittens for everyone._

 _Garnet sits; her feet in the water with Steven. Amethyst hast dissapeared (and can only be doing to cause a ruckus when we find her) whilst Lapis and Peridot skip stones._

 _Tis only a week away from Garnets birthday. She shall be turning twenty, and I do feel horrid that we will not have a pound cake like we did lo Peridots birthday. I may be able to buy some confectionary for her if we do have the spare capital._

 _I shall write in the latter, as I do believe that Amethyst has returned with a snak__

"GET THIS HORRID CREATURE OFF ME!" Pearl shrieked as she felt smooth scales slither down her back, as well as Amethysts footprints pounding away. The pond eroupted in laughter, Lapis being the only one to bother to help poor Pearl. Amethyst had attacked, something she'd planned all day. The young girl had managed to get ahold of a grass snake, and had caught Pearl while she was distracted, and had slipped it right down her dress. There was nothing more precious than the high pitched squeal that had escaped Pearls lips.

She grabbed ahold of the pack of Pearls dress collar, yanking it back to give her hand enough rooosm to reach in and pull the snake out. She slid her hand down Pearls dress, trying to feel out the snake."Getitoffmegetitoffmegetitoffme!" Pearl chanted, staying (relatively) still and jumping from one foot to another.

Lapis got a firm hold on the garden snake, pulling it out of Pears dress. "Tis just a small garden snake." Lapis giggled, setting the snake down on the grass to slither away, as it was almost as scared as Pearl was. Said girl grumbled, shooting a look over to Amethyst. "Of all thee jokes that you had made o'er the years, this must be not the most humourous."

Amethyst scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning against the wagon. "That is what you had said about the gaul." She smirked, picking up a stone and throwing it in the water. Pearl scrunched up her nose, sitting back down with her back to Amethyst and stashing her journal away from the water.

She exhaled, the summer humidity already starting to kick in. The snow had melted early, meaning that the summer months would be near unbearable. Slipping off her shoes and socks and keeping an eye out for any more snakes, Pearl set her feet in the rather cold water of the small pond, if you could even call it a pond. Her eyes fell on the days laundry, waiting for her do get around to doing it.

Taking a shirt from the bucket of laundry, she dunked it in the water, pulling it out and rubbing it against a washboard. Pearl draped it over a nearby rock, smoothing it out to prevent wrinkles. She repeated with about half the laundry, before bringing the clean clothes over to the makeshift clothesline pinned against 2 nearby trees.

After the laundry was finished, the day had began to grow dark; mosquitos and black flies swarming, the sun beginning to sink down into the horizon. "Time best be for you to sleep." Pearl had ushered the younger of the group in the wagon. Room had been made for everyone to sleep, few blankets to protect them from the cold nights.

"Goodnight Steven." Pearl placed a kiss on the boys forehead before tucking two blankets up to his neck. She stepped down off the suitcases where the 8 year old boy slept, laying down on the wagons floor. Pulling the single blanket left for her up to her ears, Pearl shivered in the cold.

Garnet stepped in the wagon, having just scouted the area for anything left outside that might attract bears. Her eyes fell on the 17 year old girl huddled up in a single blanket on the ground. "Cold?" Garnet asked, laying down next to her. Pearl opened her eyes, nodding her head.

Lifting the blanket, she pulled Pearl closer, hugging her in a warm embrace. Garnet draped the blanket over the both of them, almost able to use her thick hair as a pillow. She squeezed Pearl tighter, the slim girls back against Garnets stomach.

Pearl closed her eyes again, burying herself in Garnets arms. How was she always so warm? No matter how cold it was, Garnets hands never froze and her cheeks wouldn't turn rosey red like Pearls would. It had made Pearl quite jealous when Amethyst would tease her for turning red as a berry whenever the temperature dropped, whilst Garnet would remain almost unaffected by any degree of the cold.

Not only that, but Garnet almost had a sixth sense. Whether they were making bets on bug races, or playing cards, Garnet could almost see into the future. Pearl wouldn't be surprised if she actually could. She was just always in the right place at the right time.

"Goodnight Pearl." Garnet whispered, snapping Pearl from her train of thought. She took awhile to process the question, before whispering back.

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5: 97 and counting

_April 12 1843, 5:00am_

 _We entail depart betimes, as to attain as many a mile as possible before sunset. Breakfast twas rather tedious, pilot bread with currant preserves. I rest in the stern of the wagon, as there is room for one, two if you stow tightly. They did but insist that I did not walk, which is rather genial to do for a lady._

 _For Garnets birthday, we are trying to gather enough sugar and butter for a pound cake (rather half-pound cake) and her favourite dish, haddock. Though it will be expensive, as it shall need to be shipped from Cape Breton or Newfoundland. I hast managed myself to get her a headscarf to hold back those unruly tangles she calls curls._

 _The weather is fair, lo there may be not a few clouds in the sky, does not look like we may get rain for awhile. Tis not much to write about._

 _~Pearl_

The hills rolled by the wagon, the Universe family having been traveling for mere days. It had already felt like months since they'd left home. The hot sun beat down on the trail, weather far surpassing the 80° point.

"Are we there yet?" Amethyst tridded beside the wagon sweating, even though she had changed into the most ventilated outfit she owned- baggy shorts passed down from her older sister, a white tank top and barefoot.

Garnet sighed, giving the reins a light crack. She adjusted her glasses, which had almost fallen off her tiny nose. "Nigh. We do still have many a mile and many a states to cross."

Amethyst groaned, slouching even more. "May we at the least rest for lunch?" She begged, itching for a chance to break. Garnet shook her head, maintaining her stoic demeanour. The cart fell silent, spare for the scratching of Pearls quill on her journal.

 _Later,_

 _I do think rather that I have founded the perfect gift for Garnet! We are due to stop at a Fort soon, which shall give I the perfect opportunity to buy cigarettes. Garnet had not had them in such awhile, I do think she would be thrilled. We do not have spare capital for her to buy them weekly._

 _Also, I do hear a tale of wild strawberries, which I must remember to keep out an eye for on the trail. They shall and would make a scrumptious jam._

 _~Pearl_

The thin girl stowed her journal away in her suitcase, stretching her arms and yawning at the same time. She glared over to the rising sun, vibrant colours of the sunrise just finished fading into the pale blue that dominated the sky for most of the day. It was almost sad to see the colours fade, but it would only remind her that she would get to see them again tomorrow.

"Is not the sunrise beautiful!" Steven ran close to the back of the wagon, grinning ear to ear. Pearl smiled and chuckled at the young boys enthusiasm towards anything and everything. "Indeed it is." Steven climbed up into the cart with Pearl, squeezing tightly in the little room left. "I do believe it will be ever prettier tomorrow." He smiled, watching the sun slowly rise.

Pearl chuckled again, it seemed like every day Steven got a little cuter. How that was possible she'll never know. "I do believe it will." She smiled back, enjoying the view of the trail with a little boy in her lap.

The group trekked on until lunch, where they stopped for more pilot bread and jam, though this time with some ham. The day was peaceful, birds chirping and bees buzzing. This time of year was lovely, just warm enough to wear skirts without eight layers of stockings underneath them. Too bad the beautiful weather would soon turn scorching.

"Steven, are you alright? You does not look swell." Garnet noticed, looking in the boys direction. Steven shook his head, slowly taking another bite of his bread. "I am alright." He denied.

That didn't convince Garnet, though, who scooped him up and laid him in the back of the wagon. Putting a hand over his forehead she felt for a fever, which seemed to be present. "You best be to rest; t'does feel like you do have a fever." She took off the young boys shoes and undid the top button of his shirt to make him more comfortable, setting a hand against his cheek.

The word 'fever' sparked something in Pearls mind, almost as if a motherly switch had been flicked. "Steven has a fever!?" She panicked, giving her meal to Amethyst (who happily scarfed it down) and rushing toward the wagon. "How bad Tis it?" She asked Garnet, searching through the luggage for her medicine bag.

"Steven will be alright; Tis only mild." She reassured Pearl, who wasn't quite hearing anything. She finally found the medicine bag after tearing apart the wagon looking, pulling out a Mercury thermometer that she somehow got her hands on. "Open wide your mouth." She instructed Steven, slipping he thermometer between his lips.

She watched the temperature go up on the note of the thermometer, anxiety increasing every degree his temperature did. It stopped at 97°, thank goodness it didn't do past 100°. If it did, Pearl would go into full panic mode.

"You must take this e'er 4 hours; lo you drink enough water you shall be fine." Pearl rambled to Steven about medicine and health, despite the young boy trying to cut through her stream of words to tell her she's already told him everything about medicine. But once Pearl got in one of her lecturing moods, not even Garnet pups be trying to stop her.


End file.
